A Christmas Story
by HadrianD
Summary: Minako, like her favorite fan fiction author, faces the predicament of spending Christmas Eve all by herself until a certain miko appears to save the night!


**Author's Notes Part 1:** I wanted t write a Christmas fic for Rei and Minako. I also want to do one for the other girls. We'll see how it goes, shall we? 

**Warning:** Look out! Lesbians! (How was THAT for a warning?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not PWN Sailor Moon. And if you pronounce the "pwn" correctly…well…then it all just rhymes like pretty. Especially with a bit of imagination.

**A Christmas Story**

Minako resisted the urge to spew a 'Bah Humbug!' to no one in particular. The house was devoid of life besides her own and she sadly had to admit that hers wasn't much of a life. She had come to terms a few days ago with the fact that she would be spending Christmas Eve alone. Since then, she had gone through so many ups and downs in how she felt… she just wasn't sure how to feel anymore.

So what was a single, attractive and lonely girl to do on Christmas Eve all by herself? Well the answer was simple really. Two words: Chinese Food. It was already late so when she got in she made a mad dash for the phone and ordered some of her favourite dishes. She wouldn't let this get her down. Besides, who would she rather be spending Christmas Eve with then herself? Minako, Sailor Venus and Goddess of Love.

When dinner had arrived, she set the table that could usually seat four for one. She ate happily and wondered why she had felt lonely at all when she had the best company in the world right where she was at all times. Anyway, sometimes she liked to be alone. Which is not to say that she liked to be lonely. Though those were two different things entirely. She looked around the table at the empty seats and frowned. She really did sound like she was trying to convince herself not to feel lonesome.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her doorbell and she cautiously went to the door. She remembered her father had told her that a lot of robberies occurred on Christmas Eve. She unlocked the door and pulled it open a crack.

"Did you miss us?"

She swung the door open to see her best friend Rei leaning against a railing of the front porch. A bottle of wine in one hand and a corkscrew in the other. Behind her, the inners marched up the steps and all greeted their friend.

Minako smiled brightly, the whole scene bringing a few tears to her eyes. She invited all her guests into her house and watched as Makoto and Ami hauled in some cooked goods. Usagi clung tightly to Mamoru's arm. Rei stopped in the doorway and handed off the bottle of wine and its uncorking device to Minako. The blonde's smile didn't fade as she accepted the gift from her friend. Rei pulled another gift from her jacket; a single white flower.

"Rei, this is all so sweet, I don't know how to thank you."

"Uh-uh, Mina-chan. Not so fast. There's one more thing." She said.

Minako watched as, with the other hand, Rei again pulled from her pocket a small object. But instead of handing it to the blonde, she held it over their heads. Minako watched as Rei's hand opened, exposing the small piece of mistletoe over their heads. It took her a moment to realize what it all meant and when it hit her, she directed her view back towards Rei.

Minako did mean to let out a small laugh towards the Fire Soldier's joke. She meant to look at Rei and give her a big friendly hug for all that she had done. But once she looked into the miko's dark amethyst eyes… all she could do was stare and feel a blush spread across her cheeks. Rei swallowed and licked her lips. She leaned forward and pressed a single, soft and innocent kiss to her leader's lips. Minako could feel the eyes of all her other soldier's on her back but could only hear Rei whisper:

"Marry Christmas, Minako."

Seeing that she had probably made her friend very uncomfortable, she took a step back and prepared to leave the scene. She had done what she wanted to do. Fulfilled her own Christmas wish; she felt selfish for doing it but with all her friends with her, she was sure Minako would find a way to distract herself.

"Wait…where are you going?"

Rei instantly stopped pulling back from Minako. Her mind swam back to the girl in front of her instead of to the negative thoughts that plagued her. She couldn't answer her and simply shrugged.

"It's cold outside, Rei-chan. Come on…" They walked into her house and shut the front door. Minako set down her presents and took Rei's hands, warming them in her own.

"I'm sorry, Minako."

"Sorry for what?" She said.

The girl could only hang her head and shrug.

"Hey, come on now. That's not how I want my brave and courageous Pyro feeling on Christmas Eve."

Minako gave Rei a small smile and continued.

"Besides, I haven't given you your gift yet."

"My gift…?"

"Mm." She gave a little nod.

Minako pulled the mistletoe from Rei's hand and held it over their heads once again. Without hesitation, she pulled the miko into a long and loving kiss. Rei believed the nectar of Venus to be the warmest, sweetest and most intoxicating taste she had ever experienced and so when Minako began to pull away, she felt desperate to follow those sweet lips. The blonde only giggled and gave Rei a quick third kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Rei-chan." Replied the blonde to the miko's earlier holiday greeting. She wouldn't be spending her holidays alone afterall.

**The End**

_Part of a poem, 'Three Kisses:  
"I gently raised her sweet, pure face,  
Her eyes with radiant, love sight filled.  
That trembling kiss I'll ne'er forget Which both our hearts with rapture filled."_

**Author's Notes Part 2:** I shouldn't say so but I know for sure that there was a certain author out there who ordered Chinese food for himself and ate it while writing a certain Minako/Rei fan fiction all by his onesies. This is for him. Er…well…for me! Merry Christmas Everyone!

**Second SECRET ENDING! (Not such a secret anymore is it?)**

Usagi walked between the two and gave Minako a big sloppy kiss.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MINA-CHAAAAN!"

Mamoru pulled his girlfriend off the thoroughly stunned Minako and made the international sign of, "she's had too much to drink" before walking her out of the room.


End file.
